Undead Hearts
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: The boys are vampires. The girls haven't seen them in four years. The boys come back to Townsville looking for mates and find the girls. What will the girls think? Will the boys get to live happy ever after with the girls or will someone interfer? It says Buttercup and Butch but it focuses on all pairs including OcXOc. Rated teen to be safe but may turn rated M in the future.
1. Their back

Me: I hope this story will be my best yet...I'm writing this story for my most loyal reviewer csouthard11 I love you and your kind reviews. Reading one of your amazing story made me want to write this so this is all for you. I hope you like it ^_^  
Star: Wow that's really nice of you.  
Me: Thank you. ^_^  
Shadow: More like creepy...  
Me: *death glares*  
Shadow: *sweat drops and runs*  
Me: That's what I thought... Anyway I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs. I only own Star and the idiot that just ran away like a wimp -_- Now please enjoy the chappie especially you csouthard11 if your reading this. ;)

* * *

No one's P.O.V

A woman was jogging down the streets of Townsville at midnight. Little did the jogger know tonight was a really bad night to go for a jog (I know that's kind of obvious and sounds silly but I'm a little sleep so I can't really think of what to write XD). She jogged around the corner not noticing that she was being watched by blood red ruby eyes, dark green forest eyes, dark ocean blue eyes and dark golden eyes (Who's eyes those could be...). Once the lady jogged in front of an alley was attacked by four men.

No one saw what happened to her not even the woman herself all she remembers is hearing a blood curling scream as something sharp broke through the soft skin of her neck then blacking out. The scream that the woman heard turned out to be her own she now lay lifeless in the alley as the men walked away not at all pleased. "I thought joggers were supposed to be healthy. Her blood tasted just as horrible as the drug addicts we sucked dry yesterday." The forest eyed boy complained

"Shut up Butch. She eats fast food regularly. She just started to change her eating habitats." The ruby eyed one said "Brick... When are we going to have some decent food?" Butch asked as Brick growled "We just got back to our home town boys. The fun hasn't begun yet. We'll find something good to eat soon enough." Brick said "When are we going to start looking for our mates? Their blood will taste amazing won't it and as long as we drink their blood we won't feel the urge to drink anyone else's right?" The dark ocean eyed boy asked "Boomer I know you don't like hurting people but we have no choice you know that. We'll find our mates soon enough I promise. We can start looking tomorrow for our mates if that makes you feel better." Brick said as he looked around to see if anyone had seen them.

"Shouldn't we already know who our mates are?" Butch asked "Yeah. I think I know who my mate is." The golden eyed boy whispered as the boys all looked at him. "What did you just say Shadow?" Butch asked in disbelief "I know who my mate is or at least I think I do." Shadow said looking up towards the sky. "Well... Who is it?" Brick asked as Shadow looked at the ground "I think...It's...Star..." Shadow whispered as the boys all stared in shock. "A puff?" Boomer asked "Yes." Shadow whispered

Silence surrounded them as the boys all in took what Shadow just said. Could it really be possible? That their mates are the girl who would always beat them up. The very same girls they were created to destroy. "I never thought about our mates being the puffs... You think that it's possible for them to really be our mates?" Boomer asked quietly "Will we won't know until we pay them a little visit, will we?" Brick asked smirking

"I think Brick's right." Butch said with a smirk as well "Then how about we see them tomorrow while their at school?" Shadow said "How do you know their going to be at school?" Boomer asked as Shadow face palmed "Because Boomer their goodie goodies and it's not summer you idiot. Their only sixteen. That's how I know their going to be at school." Shadow said as Boomer laughed "Oh. Your right." Boomer said as Shadow shook his head in disbelief

"The problem is finding out what school they go to then right?" Boomer asked as Brick smacked him upside his head. "Ow! What was that for!" Boomer yelled "It was for being stupid you idiot. There's only one school in Townsville the only way finding out where it is would be a problem is if it was invisible!" Brick yelled "Well how was I suppose to know that! That's no reason to hit me!" Boomer yelled as Brick rolled his eyes.

"We should start looking for something to eat. The night is still young. If the girls turn out to be our mates I don't want to be so thrist that I suck them dry on sight, but if their not our mates I want to have enough for all of Blossom's blood I bet it will at least taste decent." Brick whispered with a smirk "Alright if we're looking for something to eat I see a small group of what looks like drunks to the right." Shadow said "But their going to taste horrible." Butch whined "It's better than nothing so suck it up Butch now let's move." Brick said as they all took off into the night jumping from roof to roof silently coming closer and closer to the group.

Less than a second later their was about six blood curling screams and six corpses laying in the middle of the street drained of all blood. Across town a girl woke up at the sound of the screams she was sweating the screams were heard at the same time as her own scream in her dreams. She was having a nightmare now awake she walked over to her window and looked out. "Oh no..." She whispered her bright golden eyes shining like stars in the mid-night glow of the moon. "Shadow..." She whispered as her hand touched a dark golden cross bracelet on her right wrist.

She was pale in the moonlight. She made sure her sisters were still asleep lucky all of them were still sleep. She sighed in relief very happy that they didn't wake up. Her eyes glowed brightly as she let out a quiet hiss the hiss didn't sound human. She slowly opened her mouth revealing white fangs that replaced her pearl white teeth. Her fangs were as sharp as razor blades. She smiled and laughed then smirked slowly trailing her tonuge across her fangs as she looked out the window. "You finally came back for me. I was starting to think I would have to hunt you down." She whispered with a smirk. She slowly walked away from the window and laid down in bed still smirking "Goodnight Shadow. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She whispered before falling asleep

* * *

Me: I hope you liked the chappie. I worked really hard on it. ^_^  
Star: She did. I watched her write it. I wonder who that sexy vampire girl is... *smirks*  
Me: *laughing and rolling my eyes* Me too ^_^  
Shadow: There you are! I've been looking all over for you sexy ;) *pulls Star to him*  
Star: DAMNIT! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP FINDING ME! *trying to get away*  
Shadow: I already told you I put a tracking device on you silly ^_^  
Star: DAMNIT!  
Me: Well... Please review! ^_^


	2. New Students

Me: Hey I'm back! ^^  
Star: Yay! Back to write again already?  
Me: Yeppie! ^^ I don't have any time to waste I'm pumped!  
Shadow: Star babe there you are! :)  
Me: *knocks Shadow out* I don't have time for that idiot right now. I don't own the RRBs and the PPGs. You already know who I own so let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Star's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and got out of bed. I didn't need an alarm clock to tell me when to wake up but I left it on so my sisters would hear and think I actually use it because if I didn't they might think something's up. Of course something is up but they don't need to know that. I laughed and twirled around my room smiling like crazy. Shadow finally came back for me he promised he would but it's been four years a girl starts to lose hope you know.

I smiled and sang out happily. Oh Shadow you don't know how much I missed you. I twirled around my room my movements slowly turning into a dance. I was so happy and I'm a dancer and singer so what else is there to do but dance and sing when I get happy right? I sung as I danced all around my room. I didn't have to worry about my sister waking up because I have the power to control who hears me when I sing. That's right. Singing is actually one of my powers I can mentally harm you and physically harm you when I sing if I want too. So I can choose who can hear and who can't.

Like when we battle the boys and things are looking gray that's when my power comes in handy. I can block my sisters out so they can't hear my voice and just make the boys the only ones that can hear me and do physical and mental damage at the same time. Don't get me wrong when I say mental damage. I can't make them have brain damage or anything like that. It was a moment kind of thing. Like a blood curling scream ringing through their heads taking over their senses and cause them the highest level of pain you can think of.

Also by physical damage I mean like I can make my voice come out in powerful sound waves. That can easily throw you through about three buildings or slam you through a brick wall. That sort of thing. The mental damage that I can do only lasts about 45 seconds after I stop singing or I'm out of the boys hearing range. That's one disadvantage to my voice I have a hearing range just like anyone else and if your not in it then you won't hear me no matter how bad I want you too.

Luck for me unlike humans my hearing range is extremely far. Let's see the boys would have to fly have away across the world to get out of my hearing range. A mega advantage for me. Anyway singing takes a lot of enegry out of me just like any other power I have that's why the only time when I attack all of the boys at once is if I really have too. Like one of my sister is really hurt and we need to get her home right now. Or if we're really losing and need to escape. Thanks to my long hearing range I can sing all the way home and continue to hurt the boys who are probably still motionless and in a lot of pain even though their out of my sight.

I'm so dangerous aren't I? I giggled and twirled one more time and looked out my window. I watched the sun slowly rise lighting up my pale skin and making my eyes shine like stars. "Time to get ready for school." I whispered happily as I danced towards my closet I wanted to look super sexy today for Shadow. I pulled out a black and yellow off the shoulder top that ended right above my belly button and some sexy black and yellow matching booty shorts with some black and yellow sneakers.

I walked out of my room after I fixed my hair and brush my teeth and wash my face I sat on the couch and tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. I wanted my sisters to wake up already so we could go to school and I could see Shadow but I have to wait besides when I see Shadow I have to act like I hate him and I have to act like I didn't know he and his brothers were going to show up. Ok thinking about that helped my excitement level as dropped a bit.

I sat on the couch for about an hour or two but it went by like it was five minutes. Time always goes by fast for me it has ever since that day when everything changed the happiest and saddest day of my life. I heard foot step and looked up to see Bubbles coming down the stairs. She was wearing a blue mini dress with blue two inch wedges on her feet. Her blonde hair was in two piggy tails as usual but her hair had grown alot over the years her piggy tails now ended at her hips.

"Star? What are you doing up so early?" Bubbles asked as I hopped off of the couch to greet her. "Oh I woke up at four and couldn't get back to sleep so I just decided to get ready for school. That's all." I lied as Bubbles smiled and walked into the kitchen "Oh ok then. What do you want for breakfast?" Bubbles asked as I followed her into the kitchen. "Pancakes." I said with a smile as Bubbles giggled "Ok. Pancakes it is." Bubbles said happily as pulled out a bowl and some pancake mix.

While Bubbles made breakfast the Professor and Blossom woke up and came down stairs. Bubbles decided to make bacon too and was making some coffee for the Professor. "Star what you doing up so early?" The Professor and Blossom both asked at the same time. I bit my lip and frown slightly. I usually wake up at the same time as Buttercup if your wondering why they keep asking me that. I hate lying but I have to lie again. If I told them the truth they would think something is up.

"I woke up at four and I couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to get ready for school and wait for everyone to wake up that's all." I said with a smile "Oh ok. I'm sorry you couldn't get back to sleep sweetie." The Professor said as Bubbles gave him he's coffee. "It's no big deal dad." I said with a smile "Thank you Bubbles." The Professor said with a smile "Your welcome daddy." Bubbles said with a smile as she set Blossom's food in front of her. "Thank you Bubbles." Blossom said as she started eating

"No problem Blossom." Bubbles said with a smile we all ate in total silence for the rest of the time until Buttercup woke up. I felt slightly uncomfortable because Blossom kept looking at me and asking me if I woke up because I had a nightmare the whole time. This is why I don't like lying. "Morning party people!" Buttercup yelled as she flew down the stairs into the kitchen. "You seem happy this morning Buttercup." Blossom said raising an eyebrow I'm happy the attention is finally off of me.

Buttercup smirked and grabbed her plate and shoved an entire pancake into her mouth as she sat down. I laughed and smirked at her. "So what if I am Blossom?" Buttercup asked with a smirk "Why are you so happy?" Blossom asked as the Professor left the table to go down to his lab and work as usual. "Star knows why." Buttercup said with a smirk as Blossom looked at me. I gave Buttercup a confused look. "Well?" Blossom pressed while looking at me. "I don't know why she's so happy." I said

Buttercup looked at me and leaned over the table. "Star princess think real hard before you say that." Buttercup said seriously as I thought about it for a minute. My eyes widen as Buttercup I stood up quickly and looked her. "Are you serious? No way!" I yelled happily as I walked over to Buttercup she smirked happily "Yes way girl!" Buttercup yelled as I booty bumped her she bumped back and before we knew we were dancing and booty bumping "Hell yeah! We're going to PART-TY!" I yelled happily as I continued to dance "DAMN RIGHT!" Buttercup yelled as we danced.

"What are you two talking about?" Blossom asked as Bubbles giggled and started dancing too even though she didn't know what we were talking about either. "The hottest club in town is having it's grand open tonight at mid-night! Butterfly and I have been waiting for that place to open for months! Now it's finally open! We're going to party all night until the sun rises! Right Butterfly?" I asked as I danced Buttercup smirked "HELL YEAH!" Buttercup yelled as she danced Blossom frowned

"Your not going to some club at mid-night. Our curfew is ten." Blossom said sternly as Buttercup and I frowned "Oh come on Blossom lighten up a little will you? You never have any fun. If you want you can come with." I said with a smirk as Blossom's frown deepened "No way. I'm not about to get in trouble." Blossom said as Bubbles giggled "I want to come!" Bubbles yelled happily as I smirked "Sure you can come Bubbles but this is a real club. It's not like the parties you go too. You got to dress sexy to blend in and get noticed. You have to dance and grind up against dude." Buttercup said with a smirk

"Ok I can do that and you can pick out my outfit." Bubbles said with a smile "Ok. But try to stick to Star just in case. Star look out for her ok?" Buttercup said as I smirked and winked "You got it Buttercup. I'll keep an eye on her." I said with a wink and a smirk "Am I the only who sees how much we can get in for doing this?" Blossom asked in disbelief "No your the only being up tight about it and what do you mean we? I thought you weren't coming." I said as my smirk widened Blossom sighed

"I'm only coming to make sure you guys stay out of trouble." Blossom said as Buttercup and I smirked at each other and rolled our eyes "Sure Blossom whatever you say. Now let's get to school." I said as I grabbed my duffle bag off of the floor. (Opps I forgot to tell you what Buttercup and Blossom are wearing didn't I? Sorry about that.) Blossom was wearing a pink shirt with 'smart chick' written on it in big red bold letters with a matching pink mini skirt and pink sneakers. Buttercup was wearing a tight green shirt with 'tough chick' written on it in big dark green bold letters. Buttercup grabbed her duffle while Blossom grabbed her backpack and Bubbles grabbed her purse. We all yelled goodbye to the Professor and went out the door.

Buttercup and I raced each other to school and I won. Buttercup stormed off over to her friends not believing that I beat her. I hung out with my friend Emily for a little while until the bell rung then I went to homeroom I share that class with my sisters. We were all talking until the teacher said we have new stundents everyone went silent as we all waited for teacher to let them enter and tell us their names "Come in Jojo brothers. Class please welcome Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Shadow be nice and make them feel at home." The teacher said as Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Shadow walked into the class room.

* * *

Me: Cliff hanger! MUHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil aren't I? You wanted to know how the girls will react but I'm not going to tell you until the next chappie. I will not update unless I get reviews. ^^  
Bubbles: That's so evil and mean :(  
Buttercup: I love this girl. Evil and mean now your speaking my language ^^  
Me: Haha! Hell yeah. I've always wanted to do a cliff hanger.  
Buttercup: Awesome! Make them suffer. ^^  
Me: Oh I will ^^ Know if you want to know what happens next I better get some reviews!


	3. Mine

Me: I'm back again. ^^  
Star: Finally!  
Bubbles: I know right?  
Me: Hey! I wasn't gone that long. :/  
Bubbles:...  
Star: No comment.  
Me: -_- Whatever... Anyway, I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs. You already know who I own and if you don't go back a chapter and find out. Now please enjoy the chappie. ^^

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V

My brothers and I all walked into the classroom and heard girls sighing dreamily all over the place except for four girls sitting in the middle row. I smiled but quickly hid it when I saw Star she smiled but her face became expressionless like mine as soon as she did. The girls were the only ones not fawning over the boys and actually scowling at least Buttercup was at Butch Blossom was reading a book didn't seem to notice the same with Bubbles only she was texting.

Slowly made our way over to the girls. I sat right next to my beautiful brightly shining Star who smiled at me making me smile in return. Luck for me the girls were a bit scattered across the class room the closes girl to Star was Buttercup and she was two desks over including mine it made three. So if me and Star wanted to stare into each eyes and exchange breath taking smiles then we could in peace without anyone of the girls know. Not to mention they're a bit distracted by my brothers.

"Hello my beautiful singing goddess. Did you miss me?" I asked as she shook her head yes with blush on her face then stuck out her tonuge at me. "Hey I just met you and this crazy but here's my number, so call me, maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby but here's my number, so call me, maybe." Star sang out playfully making me chuckle I loved her childish and funny side. It was beyond adorable especially when she playfully sang for me.

"I really missed you. You said you would be back soon... This isn't soon stupid." Star said as she punched me in the arm and frowned at me. "I know it's not and I'm really sorry beautiful but for a vampire you know two years go like a minute." I said as I brushed her hair behind her ear. "I know but... I don't like vampire time. A minute is way to long for you to be away from me. I can't stand being away from you..." Star whispered as she looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes I got lost in them for a minute before snapping out of my trance.

"I know and I'm really sorry but I couldn't get here any sooner without making them think something is up." I said as I ran my fingers through her beautiful and soft and silky hair. "It's ok. You didn't have any other girls around you right?" Star asked raising an eyebrow at me as I looked away "You did! You bastard." Star hissed as she pushed me away I frowned and pulled her close "Come on Star it's not like that. I promise they were all just meals." I said as she hissed at me showing me her fangs.

"Yeah I get thristy too but I didn't sleep with the people I sucked dry you cheater!" Star hissed "Well the guys thought that I was still a vigirn so I had to sleep with her." I said trying to get to listen to reason "I don't care what excuse you use Shadow. How would you feel if I came back after a huge trip and I had sex with every boy I sucked dry?" Star asked I balled my fist up slowly and tried to avoid her eyes. "How would you feel? Just picture it." Star said as I hissed

"I would feel terrible ok? I love you and thought of any man being that close to you really pisses me off. I would probably kill every man that came near you on the spot in front of everyone if that happened." I said seriously as Star blushed and smiled "Really? You would get that protective and jealous?" Star asked as I smiled I had learned years back that Star was into the mysterious but jealous and protective type and I fit the bill perfectly.

I didn't quite understand her deep attraction to it but it was enough to instantly make her happy or distract her. "Damn right I would. Your my sexy babe and mine alone." I purred into her ear making her blush and laugh "Yay." Star said with a shy smile that made me chuckle. Suddenly I wondered how it was going with my brothers and their girls. I hoped their were getting friendly with them as easily as I was with Star but Star and I have already mated. I even turned her into a vampire so we could be together forever so of course it's easy for me but what if my brothers are having a hard time or don't even like the girls all the fear I had suddenly disappeared. When I felt Star's gentle hands holding my face her bright golden eyes staring into my darker ones with concern "Shadow are you ok?" Star asked as I smiled "Yeah I'm fine." I said as she smiled as long as I have her everything will be fine. God you don't know how much I truly love you Star...

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

Damn Butch looked hot I mean like seriously sexy and wouldn't stop flirting with me. He was acting like I was the only girl he could see and I was blushing like crazy damn I hate the fact that he's turning me into a damn girly so I told him to stop but of course that only made him flirt harder. "Damn Butch stop already." I hissed as Butch looked in my eyes he looked hurt "You just don't understand do you Buttercup? I can't stop when I sat down and told you I love you I wasn't lying." Butch said sounding dangerously serious and making me blush again damnit...

"Hey am Buttercup how would you like to come to my house. I've got something for you and I want you to see where I live." Butch said with a smirk as I looked him up and down "Alright as long as you don't rape me..." I said as he laughed and smiled for the first time instead of smirking it shocked me and made my stomach do flips as my knees and legs suddenly became to weak to support my body weight luckily I was sitting down so he didn't know how much of an affect he just had on me.

* * *

_Time skip and still Buttercup's P.O.V at the RowdyRuff's house or Manison!_

"Your room is so fucking huge!" I yelled as I looked around Butch laughed and watched me explore his room "I'm so glad you like it Butterpecan." Butch said with a smirk as I glared at him "Hahaha very funny idiot. Don't call me that ever again." I said seriously as I walked over to him and gave him a death glare to show serious I was he just laughed again and turned me around and told me to close my eyes...

I didn't know what he was going to do but I listened. I made sure to tell him if tried anything funny I will make sure he can't reproduce by cutting off his manhood and opened my eyes for a moment to make sure he knew I was serious before closing them again. "Remember that thing I told you that I wanted to give to you early?" Butch asked as I silently nodded my head but also answer him out. "Yeah I remember." I said as felt Butch's breath on my neck it gave me goose bumps.

Butch laughed that loud and deep sexy laugh of his that made my heart melt and my legs feel weak again but I refused to let him see how much of an affect he had on me so I continued to stand strong and listen. "Good and relax beautiful I'm not going to bite you." Butch said playfully but something about the way he said made it sound as if there was a double meaning behind his words and he was somewhat serious...

"Ok..." I whispered keeping my eyes closed I tried to relax but for some reason I just tensed up more than I already was which once again made Butch laugh at me. I felt something cold being clapped onto my neck and suddenly felt a little eager and uneasy. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked and almost begged as Butch once again laughed even though he was laughing at me and had laughed like four times in a row.

I couldn't bring myself or make myself become mad at him. Which only made more pissed off not at him but at myself for feeling this way and actually craving to hear his laugh again like it was some addictive drug. Damn why does he make me so weak all of sudden? "Yes you can open your eyes." Butch said as I slowly opened my eyes to find myself standing in front of mirror that I'm sure I wasn't standing in front of when I closed my eyes but that's not the big question I had as I stared at my reflection.

There around my neck was a necklace that was styled a lot like a chocker which pleased me a lot but there was a big light green cross hanging from it. On the cross were various beautiful dark and light jade stones and gems but the thing that made me the most confused and rose the biggest question. Is the big dark green bold letters going down the cross that spelled out 'Butch' I looked at Butch extremely confused as he smiled. "Do you like it?" Butch asked as I stared at the necklace.

I stared it and rubbed the necklace slowly with my hands for a minute before looking back at Butch. "Well I do but... Why is your name on it?" I asked as Butch smile turned into a smirk as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm glad you like everything so much Buttercup because I'll be seeing alot of me and this room for a long time." Butch said as I turned and looked at him and around the room I still didn't understand what he was talking about but I suddenly really wanted to go home.

"Butch...take me home right now." I said as Butch smiled sadly at me and shook his head this made my eyes widen as rage filled me. "BUTCH! I said take me home NOW!" I yelled as Butch's smile widen "But Butternut you already are home." Butch said sounding confused as he looked at me I frowned and punched him in the arm "This isn't funny Butch I want to go home NOW! I'm not joking around anymore." I said as Butch smirked and grabbed my arms tossing me on his bed like I weighed nothing then climbed on top of me and pin me to his bed "I wasn't joking from the very beginning Butternut this is your home." Butch said seriously as I gasped the look in his eyes was scaring me. It was a mixture of amusement, anger, and... LUST!

I wasn't sure if it was blood lust like when we used to fight all time or if it was serious lust but I didn't want to find out as I struggled underneath his weight but he wasn't budging at all. "I told you I loved you Buttercup and I meant it. Your not going anywhere unless I'm coming with you and from now this is your home. That necklace around your neck is any enagement necklace because as of now and forever you are mine." Butch said as I gasped suddenly after that everything went black but after seeing Butch so enraged I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

_**Well what did you guys think of the new chappie? Do think Butch was a bit to hard on Buttercup? I wanted him to be romantic but I also wanted to show his inner animal you know? Please tell me how I did in your reviews. Also I want you guys to vote I need your help getting the next chappie up. Do you want the next chappie to be Boomer/Bubbles and to learn little bit about more Star and Shadow's past realtionship or do you want it to be more of Butch/Buttercup and Blossom/Brick. Warning to all reviewers if you choose the seond option this story has a high chance of turning to a rated M story because I've got great lemon ideas for Buttercup and Butch. So if you don't want to see lemon don't chose the second one. Please tell me your pick and you think in your reviews. I look forward to reading them. Remember I can't update unless I get your help through your reviews so review! The more reviews I get the faster I will update ;)**_

Love, Msvampireprincess29 


	4. Author Note: Very Important please read!

_**Actually turns out that I've lost track of the votes and I'm not sure who won. I'm so sorry I put a poll for it on my profile and I would really be greatful if you went and voted there that way I'll know which one won. Once again I'm exetremely sorry.**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29**_


	5. Not bad at all

Me: Well everyone. It's a tie so I'm not sure what to do. Everyone wants Blossom/Brick and Boomer/Bubbles but at the same time you guys want Butch/Buttercup and to know a little more about Star and Shadow's past. So because I'm torn. I'm going to make this the longest chappie ever and put all of them! Oh and the chances of a lemon have slipped a little because of how long this chappie is going to be sorry. I'll do it in a later chappie if not in this one.  
Star: No way! Are you serious?  
Me: Hell yeah! I can't bare to disappoint any of you so I'm just going to give you all what you want!  
Bubbles: Your the best author ever for being so sweet ^^  
Me: It's nothing you know who I own and you know who I don't own. So enjoy the longest chappie. I've done so far.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I'm freaking out. Butch is acting really protective of me and I'm scared. I would never say it out loud but I'm scared and I'm about to snap. I just try to stay as close as possible to him and act normal.

"Cupcake?" Butch asked as I looked at him from my spot on his bed. I hated that nickname but the last time I said that he pinned me to the headboard of the bed and said he would call whatever he wanted too... I thought he was going to rape me so I'm saying anything ever again.

"Yes?" I asked as Butch smiled probably happy I just answered to it this time instead of saying I hate that name...

"You've been awfully quiet is there something wrong?" Butch asked curiously as he came closer to me I pushed close to the headboard as he slowly made his way to the bed.

"No nothing at all. I'm fine." I said as he sat on the bed I looked at him nervously

"Your sure?" Butch asked as I nodded my head he got off the bed and left the room. I curled up on his bed as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks damn I'm crying. At least no one is here to see. I wiped my tears away with my hand and stayed curled up on his bed wishing that everything was gone and that I was just dreaming but it didn't go away because when I opened my eyes he was still there...

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

I smiled as I raced around Shadow's bed. We were playing tag and he couldn't catch no matter how hard he tried. "Stand still!" Shadow growled as he chased me all around the room. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes.

"No way stupid! This is how tag works. I run while you try to catch me. I'm not about to stand still to make things easier for you." I said with a smirk as he growled. We were moving so fast that we were black and yellow blurs as we ran around the room.

"Your not going to catch me." I said in a bored tone as Shadow suddenly speed up. My eyes widen in shock. "Damn!" I yelled as I tried to speed up but within seconds he had me in his arms.

"I win." Shadow said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"It was just luck." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Or you losing to me." Shadow said as I growled

"Shut up!" I yelled as he smirked

"Make me." Shadow said as I smirked

"Ok." I said with a smile as I pulled him down into a kiss when I pulled away he looked breathless and a bit surprised as I smirked happily. "That shut you up." I said proudly as Shadow began to blush.

"It's sort of funny how this all started isn't it?" I asked as Shadow smiled and nodded his head

"Yeah it is. I still remember that day the look on your face so beautiful and shocked." Shadow said with a smile as I blushed and rolled my eyes flashing back to that very day.

* * *

_**Star's P.O.V (in the flash back)**_

_I glared daggers into Shadow as he smirked at me. "Why the hateful stare beautiful? How come I can't get a pretty smile like I see you flash at that loser Andrew. Who by the way doesn't even deserve to be given the time of day by you." Shadow said  
_

_I kept glaring at him. I had a huge crush on Andrew and I wanted him to like me but how did he know that? Has he been stalking me or something? "Shut the fuck up! Andrew and I are perfect for together. And is that jealousy I hear in your tone?" I mocked trying to get my worst enemy to back off and out of my personal life.  
_

_"Yes you do hear jealousy. I'm not afraid to admitted it. Your a very beautiful girl that I happen to be in love with, who's falling for a jerk who doesn't even give her the proper attention and respect she deserves." Shadow said as I blushed slightly  
_

_I always had a slight crush on him. One that I couldn't shake. I didn't understand but luckily my hate for him usually overpowered it easily but when he said stuff like that...The crush came back twice as strong. "Shut up! Stop lying to me." I hissed at Shadow as he looked me over.  
_

_"You always ask Shadow if he sees anything different about you but he always answers no correct?" Shadow asked as I locked my jaw. I always did special little things to make me seem a little more attractive but none of them caught Andrew's attention sadly...  
_

_"Correct...but why do you care? I bet you couldn't tell me what I did different today." I said seriously as Shadow smirked and laughed making me furious.  
_

_"I bet you I can tell you everything you did different today and if I get everything right I'm taking something from you that I've always wanted." Shadow said seriously as I glared at him  
_

_There's no way in hell. He can point anything that I did different correctly so he's so on. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes putting my hands on my hips. "Fine your on. Take a good look and tell me what you think." I said with a smirk as Shadow smiled looking me up and down  
_

_"With pleasure beautiful." Shadow whispered as he looked me over after about five seconds he looked up at the sky then back at me. "Want to hear what you changed beautiful?" Shadow asked curiously as I stared at him in shock.  
_

_There's no way in hell he got it that quick... "Sure. Go head and spill it." I said with a smirk as Shadow smiled at me.  
_

_"You changed the shampoo you used to a lemon scented one that gives off a more natural smell that's even better than the last one by the way. It also brightens up you hair and makes your natural highlights shine and much more noticeable. You used less perfume today so the bath soap you use that smells like peaches stands out more. It's a nice blend with the lemon. A truly beautiful and natural scent." Shadow said as my mouth flew open in a shock but I quickly recovered.  
_

_"Is that all you got because..." I started but Shadow cut me off.  
_

_"I'm not finished." Shadow said with a smirk as I stared at him in disbelief.  
_

_"Then continue." I whispered as he smiled  
_

_"With pleasure. You put on less blush today to give your cheeks a more naturally rosy look. Put on a little more lip gloss on to make your lips look more kissable than they already are. You wore a slightly tighter shirt and pants for so more attention in the looks area. Which may not have worked for Andrew but worked for me. You slight curled your hair so it frame more naturally around your face giving you that young but sexy and mysterious look and also to make your eyes pop. Now I'm done." Shadow said as I stared at him in complete and total disbelief.  
_

_That was everything I changed today and exactly why I did it too! How did he do that? How did he notice that much in a five second glance! "I noticed all of that because I watch you Star. I love you with all of my heart and I watch your every move. From what you like to the way you dress and foods you like to eat. This are simple things that a man who actually cares about will notice because he takes the time too." Shadow said as he walked towards me.  
_

_I was completely shocked I couldn't move... "Fine you won... What do you want?" I asked as Shadow smiled at me and started walking towards me.  
_

_"You'll see." Shadow whispered as he slowly walked towards me. I stood completely still as he approached me waiting for him to stop in front.  
_

_Shadow stopped when he got in front of me and suddenly pulled my hair making gasp and tilt my head back so I wouldn't feel quite as much pain. I'm such an idiot! I knew he was lying he just want me dead I should have ran when I had a chance.  
_

_"Your so beautiful... You want to know what I want..." Shadow whispered I felt his warm breath on my cheeks and tickle my face. I bite my lip and closed my eyes preparing for a death that would never come. I felt his lips on my ear.  
_

_"I want you to be mine forever..." Shadow whispered as my eyes widen he kissed me roughly as if he was trying to force me to kiss him. I gasped and struggled but the grip he had on my hair was too strong. When he finally pulled away I stared at him in shock. He smirked and I blacked out..._

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**_  
_

"Then I woke up in your bed with fangs and an extreme craving for blood." I said with a giggle as Shadow pulled me close.

"You looked incredibly sexy with those fangs too." Shadow purred as I rolled my eyes "You really were beautiful even when you decided what your first kill was going to be the way you took that dude was flawless and you weren't even messy when you finished." Shadow said with a smile making me blush

"Yeah whatever. I wasn't even thinking about all of that." I said as I looked out the window a black shadow pasted by it. What was that?

"You still looked beautiful... What are you looking at?" Shadow asked looking out the window as I snapped my head towards him with a flirty grin.

"Nothing sexy. Don't pay attention to the window may attention to me." I fake whined as Shadow laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I looked back towards the window. I'll check it out later by myself...

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I was a bit scared but Boomer said that he wouldn't hurt me. He even gave me this cute blue bracelet. It had Boomer written on it bold dark blue letters but I didn't pay much attention to it because the bracelet was so pretty.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer said as he walked out of the bathroom. I looked up and blushed as soon as I did. There was Boomer standing in the bathroom doorway wearing nothing but blue jeans with his blond and saggy hair wet from the shower.

I found myself staring at the water dripping down his six pack as if I was in a trance. Stupid teenage hormones! I can't stop staring... "Bubbles? Are you ok?" Boomer asked curiously his eyes filled with concern.

I finally snapped out of it was able to look at Boomer's face instead his abs...his hardcore and wet abs...I blushed when I realized what I was thinking and looked at Boomer. "Oh yeah I'm fine just sort of...got lost there for a second..." I said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Just making sure my Bubble princess is ok." Boomer said with a smile making me blush harder and smile shyly at him. "How do you like my room? Do you think you could live here?" Boomer asked as I smiled again.

Boomer was so sweet trying to make me as comfortable as possible even though the boys kind of kidnapped us because they won't let us leave or even see each other.

"Yes but I'll have to clean a few things and you have to stop throwing you stuff on floor." I said with a pout as I looked at all the clothes on the floor.

Boomer scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly "Your right. I'm sorry. I really like have you around Bubbles and the way your tell me to pick after myself makes me feel like we're married." Boomer said with a smile

I blushed harder than I've ever blushed before in my life. "Married?" I whispered in shock as Boomer frowned and looked at the ground.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's just with us sharing a bedroom now and telling me to clean after myself and me loving you and all..." Boomer whispered as continued to stare at the floor.

I stood up and walked over to Boomer then kissed him on the cheek making him blush a deep red. It looked beautiful on his pale cheeks couldn't help but notice. "What was that for?" Boomer asked as I smiled at him and giggled.

"Well if we're husband and wife we have to play the part don't we? I'm not quite ready to kiss you on the lips yet so kissing on the cheek will have to do for now." I said happily as I picked some clothes up off the ground.

I looked at Boomer and smiled as he stood there shocked. "Why are you just standing there silly go outside and come back in while acting like you just got home from work. Haven't you played house before?" I asked with a giggle

Boomer blushed harder and smiled nodded his head walked out of the bedroom then came right back in. "Honey I'm home!" Boomer said with a smile as I smiled at him "Welcome home dear." I said with a smile

Boomer and I played house for the rest of the day we even had a daughter named Bailey (one of Boomer's maids). I had so much fun with Boomer. Maybe living with him and actually becoming his wife one day wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

Blossom and I weren't really getting anywhere. She still really had her guard up and didn't believe a single word I said but I guess I kind of deserve it for kidnapping her... At least she was wearing the ring and necklace I gave her without a problem not even trying to take them off even though she couldn't if she tried.

"Blossom..." I whispered as Blossom looked out my window

"Can you at least look at me?" I begged as Blossom snapped her head towards me and glared at me. I saw it coming but it still hurt.

"_WHAT?" _Blossom hissed as I flinched and looked her in the eye.

"Can you talk to me?" I asked hopefully as Blossom looked back at the window.

My jaw locked as I glared at the floor. Damn it! I love her so much! Doesn't she know what she's fucking doing to me? I can't stand it! I stood up and looked at the wall. I punched a hole clean through it. That got her attention and made her jump slightly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as I looked at her. Blossom stared at me not saying anything. I could see the fear in her eyes and tried to calm myself but it hurt...too much...

Before she could say anything I pinned her to the bed. "You do you realize how much I love you? Do you realize much your hurting me right now?" I asked as Blossom blushed slightly and just stared at me in shock.

"It may come as a shock but I Brick Jojo do have feelings. I thought you would understand that but you don't and I should have seen that coming." I hissed as he punched a hole through the dash board.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

She smiled as she stood on top of the roof. This mood isn't right at all there's barely any trust in the air. I need to help the boys out. She smiled as she stared to shin bright and spinning like a star a warm beautiful rose like color coming off of her.

Rose petals filled the air surrounding her as love blossomed through the air. She smiled as she slow stopped spinning gracefully just like a ice skater would and jumped off the roof and took off into the sky. That should do the trick...

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I slowly sat up on the bed as Butch opened the door and walked in. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could help but stare at his rock hard six pack. I blushed when he caught me and quickly closed my eyes thinking he was going to hit me or at least yell at me but instead felt arms wrap around me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him to find him smiling at me. "Do you like what you see? Because I know I like what I see." Butch said with a smirk making me blush

"What?" I asked in shock as Butch pulled me a bit closer.

"Listen Buttercup... I know I really scared the first time day you visited and I'm sorry. I really like you though and I would never even dream of hurting you." Butch said with a serious look on his face.

He looked so serious there's no way he could be lying to me right? I pushed closer to him as the scent of roses filled my nose. I loved it made happy and a light headed.

I smiled and ran my fingers through Butch's hair as I looked into his beautiful forest green eyes. I always had a small crush on Butch but the feeling was hitting me ten times harder this time.

I kissed him and he kissed me back as he slowly pushed me onto my back. I knew what was going to happen but for some reason I didn't care... I actually welcomed it and filled up from head to toe with excitement.

I smiled and laughed as Butch started to kiss my neck. I was super ticklish of course I never let anyone ever get this close to me before so no one not even my sister know...well now...Butch does...but I don't care.

But something stopped me and Butch. I saw a shadow pass the window. I sat up and so did Butch. "What the hell was that?" I asked nervously as Butch got out of the bed to see.

"I don't know." Butch said as he looked out the window.

Well let's just say I couldn't sleep that night... I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something horrible was about to happen but I tried my hardest to ignore it...

* * *

_**There done! I'm sorry it took so freaking long! I've been so busy! I barely have time to update anymore! It's killing me and you I know and I'm sorry! I don't even have time to proof read anymore so I'm sorry if there's any errors I really am I! I hope you enjoyed the chappie! Please review! I need the encouragement right now!**_


	6. Author note: Please read!

_**What's up guys? I know I haven't updated in awhile. SORRY! I know you guys hate me... You probably don't even want to read the story anymore... I'm really sorry... I can have the next chapter up in a few days but I have to know that you guys still want to read this story. I need you to review so I know your still following my story. It would be very helpful if you did and if you don't I know that this story is history. I need your reviews more than ever now so please... Review! Thank anyone who does review. You don't know happy your making me. Bye now! ^-^**_


End file.
